


拷問室裡

by Aaainam



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Crescent rise的那個拷問場景害的, M/M, TRG 3P, 故事背景隨便湊一湊的沒什麼邏輯, 有雜魚路人強制性交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaainam/pseuds/Aaainam
Summary: 新MV畫面裡面竟然有拷問..........
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	拷問室裡

月館信八郎是從東京的地下拷問所被保釋出來的。

夜見九郎曾經為了一個臥底任務出入過那裡，那裡專門關押不能曝光的犯人，拷問所骯髒的地板、不透光的房間，地下室特有的陰濕霉味，放在秋天的時候就已經讓人全身難耐，更何況是這樣下著鵝毛大雪的冬季。

九郎望向後照鏡，他和開著車的十兵衛的視線在後照鏡裡撞在一起。

「現在要往哪裡？」十兵衛問。

九郎說他不知道。

他們的隊長信八郎睡在他的腿上，緊緊閉著的眼睛就好像再也不會睜開了一樣，纖長的銀色睫毛偶爾發顫，那也不是要甦醒的徵兆。從信八郎扣緊的衣領中，九郎隱約可見一些紅痕，信八郎在那裡面受到拷打是毫無疑問的，但是這次感覺不太對勁。

他們後來回到一幢在東京郊區的躲藏處，一樓是平凡無奇的醬油店，地下室是他們情報機關長年用來蹲點的情報交換所。信八郎直到這個時候也還沒醒過來，為了替他上藥以及檢查傷處，十兵衛俐落地把信八郎沾染著血汙的衣服從身上剝下來。

磨出毛球的大衣、破損的襯衫、沾滿汗水的內衣被扔在地上，九郎燒好了熱水，他將針烤得滾燙，嘴裡含了一口白蘭地，一些拿來消毒信八郎的傷口，一些嘴對著嘴餵給了信八郎。

再次和信八郎唇舌相碰的時候，九郎感覺自己的感性快要凌駕於理性之上，他沒辦法再這樣下去了。

「九郎。」

「十兵衛，我沒辦法……什麼、」

九郎的話語梗在喉頭，隨著十兵衛褪下信八郎的長褲，九郎看見了比上身更嚴重的傷勢。他不知道該做何反應才好，那些鮮明的毆打痕跡、施虐痕跡就這樣留在信八郎潔白的肌膚上，在朦朧的煤油燈下曖昧地朝向兩腿之間延伸，有幾道白濁污物正沿著他的腿滴在地上。

信八郎那裡本來應該穿著褻褲，但他沒有，似乎是被除去了，十兵衛打開信八郎的雙腿，在九郎面前拉開來。九郎屏住了呼吸，他想要移開視線，因為他又驚訝、又不捨，但是他卻無法這樣輕易移開眼睛。

信八郎的雙腿之間，有許多明顯的鞭痕與瘀青。想來他們一定是特地對著這裡施虐，甚至有用手指抓掐留下來的指印。除了狼狽不堪、瘀斑點點的大腿內側以外，信八郎的後穴不知道被什麼東西撐開來了，從那裡面滴滴答答地往外面流著混雜血與……精液的東西。

「他們做了什麼、」九郎顫抖著說。「他們……」

「……你知道那是什麼。」十兵衛壓低了聲音，他們都絕對知道那是什麼。「不要再問了，九郎。」

「我總有一天會殺了他們。」九郎一拳捶在了破舊的榻榻米上。「那群卑鄙無恥的……」

十兵衛拿掉了手套，他的手指十分冰冷，但不得不用這麼冰冷的手去碰觸信八郎。他首先將信八郎的後穴撐開一點，用手指就可以夾出塞在信八郎腸道內的東西，那是玻璃西洋棋，凹凸不平的表面在信八郎的腸壁裡不知道磨蹭了多久，城堡、士兵、皇后的臉上都蒙上了精液與血，拿出來以後，放在手心裡還溫熱溫熱的。

信八郎在這時候有點快要醒來的徵兆。他一隻手抓住九郎的袖口，嘴裡喃喃念著自己妹妹的名字，夢囈與細微尖叫從信八郎的喉嚨裡擠了出來，像是洩風的氣球一樣。

「在整編出志狼隊的時候，隊長就知道會有這種事情。」十兵衛盡量若無其事地說。「他那時候就問過我們，是不是已經有相應的覺悟。」

「……要當那些人的狗。」

_就像狗一樣，趴在地上，把屁股抬高。_

_把腿張開。_

_早在你入隊的那天我就知道。_

_你一定是──_

_──你曾經是我最得力的手下，信八郎。_

信八郎在傍晚時候甦醒過來，他環顧四周，半地下的房間天寒地凍，屋內有個燒著炭的火爐，窗戶開了一半，不時就有雪從外面滾進房間裡，積了一攤水在那邊。

九郎和十兵衛都不在。

窗外的風聲唰唰刮過凍僵的窗，信八郎走到火爐旁邊烤了一陣子的火，他的手腕上有繩綁的勒痕，直到現在仍然刺眼地烙印在那裡。他們讓他在地上跪著，把他的雙手吊了起來，在這個時候他還穩定如常，從他的嘴裡撬不出半點機密。

所以他們讓他坐著，把他的雙腿左右分開綁在椅腳上，他們鞭打他，但那依然對他不起作用。真是銅牆鐵壁，這傢伙是極度狡猾的情報人員，間諜總是滿口謊言，把他的牙齒和指甲拔掉的話……不，一定沒效，不要這麼做了，你們想做什麼就做什麼吧。

軍事政變要開始了。

東京在下雪。

信八郎的眼睛被蒙上，粗礪的石板地摩擦他的臉頰，已經分不清楚是為了得到情報的肉體刑求，或是這些人走投無路的洩慾行為。他們輪番提槍上陣，凌晨四點從門外、窗外傳來軍官們唱著軍歌的肅穆歌聲，像在風中號哭一樣。

信八郎多日未進食，後穴裡面幾乎沒有汙物，他們直接掰開信八郎的臀部，往裡面插入性器，拷問所裡原始的肉體交媾發出響亮的撞擊聲，一群禿鷹圍著的生肉被迫打開雙腿，任憑絕望的這些帝國軍人用他的身體迎接通往彩虹的道路，間諜都是臭婊子，信八郎腳踝上的枷鎖叮咚作響，他沒有什麼要反駁的，他受過的訓練要他不去反抗。

身體已經被毒打過一番，軍官們對信八郎的淫虐樂趣只增不減，玩弄那裡的行為也變本加厲，每當軍官輪班，又會有新的男人邁著急躁的步伐，一進來便將他壓在地上扳開雙腿，插進那個已經被操得爛熟的肉穴裡。

「隊長。」

信八郎愣了一下，才急忙從火爐上收回手。

「您的手要被烤熟了。」

夜見九郎脫下斗篷，他在外面就已經抖過積雪，但是還留了一點，現在連他的髮尾都有點濕潤。他和信八郎隔了一點距離坐下，九郎很快便陷入了沉默，他以往和信八郎意見多有衝突，但絕不會相顧無言至此。

後來是信八郎先主動同九郎說話：「外面情況怎麼樣？」

「……警備司令部發布戒嚴令了。」九郎回答。

「是嗎。」信八郎自顧自地說。「我不在的時候一切都還好吧？」他一邊說話的時候，又把手伸去烤火，信八郎身上的衣服已經烤得十分乾燥，他的睫毛好像都要被燒焦了一樣，九郎一直凝望著信八郎，他有很多話想說，但他現在覺得那些事情不見得有意義。

九郎站起身來。

他抬起腿，踩著信八郎的胸膛，將他壓在地上。「踰矩了，隊長。」

虛弱的信八郎無法從自己下屬的腳下移動那怕分毫，他睜著眼睛，那雙眼睛就像是人偶一樣，澄澈透明了無生機，信八郎不想去看著九郎，他讓九郎拉開他的衣襟，用指尖撫摸過每一道九郎親自縫合起來的傷痕，然後抬起他瘀青斑斑的雙腿，愛撫他的性器。

信八郎的陰莖在九郎的手裡略略抬起頭來，他感覺自己的意識正在游離。「不能這樣……」信八郎聽見自己說。「九郎，住手。」

九郎說他不會住手。

他在炭爐旁邊按住了信八郎的腰，從下方硬是進入了信八郎的身體。他想過很多次，這裡面動起來應該是怎麼樣的感覺，他想過他和信八郎的吻，他想過十兵衛說的，他們是血和性命都緊緊相繫在一起的三個人。

信八郎的千鳥格襯衫被掛在牆上，和服襯衣在寒冷的房內大大敞開，他的下身正與自己信賴的下屬嵌合在一起，毫無空隙地，隨著每一次九郎的抽插，信八郎的身體就像波浪一樣顛起顛落，他的手撐在榻榻米上，修長的雙腿朝向左右打開，從信八郎的唇齒間洩出像要斷氣一樣的呻吟，他被九郎放倒下來，但仍然被抓著臀部，九郎壓在隊長的身上，每一次挺動，信八郎的肩膀便輕輕發抖，又濕又軟的體內也夾得更緊。

九郎加快速度，撞得又深又大力，每一下都要把信八郎幹死在地一樣，他感覺頭腦發脹，即便信八郎已經為他射精射到全身癱軟，發出像蜂蜜一樣令人酥麻的嬌吟，他也絕不肯讓信八郎逃走，他要用自己的陰莖把信八郎定在這裡，九郎覺得自己很可能已經瘋了，他一邊粗魯地啃咬著信八郎的嘴唇，一邊在自己的口袋裡翻找槍枝。

「九郎……」

十兵衛站在門邊。

他急匆匆走進屋裡，把衣不蔽體昏厥在地的信八郎抱到一邊。從信八郎的後穴裡，十兵衛緩緩拔出沾滿淫夜與精液的手槍槍口，是九郎塞進去的。

九郎沒有上膛。

「十兵衛……」九郎發出驚愕的呼聲。他的足袋在榻榻米上摩擦，一轉眼九郎已經要逃離這個房間。「我要瘋了……十兵衛，你要我怎麼辦？」

「噓……」十兵衛抱住了九郎。他輕輕吻著九郎的嘴唇，那裡有信八郎的血，也有九郎的血。「信八郎不會怪你。」

「他身為隊長，一直都是最照顧你的，如果他有什麼不滿。」十兵衛從信八郎的袖子裡撈出一把手槍，他舔了舔信八郎的槍口，又把那支東西放進信八狼的手裡。「他早就做了。」


End file.
